Hoppip
Hoppip (Japanese: ハネッコ Hanekko) is a / -type introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Hoppip are small, spherical cat-like creatures, with long leaves protruding from their head. Hoppip are pink in color. They have small, gripping feet and ears disproportionate to their body, used to listen for winds. Hoppip have extremely petite and almost weightless bodies, and are susceptible to strong winds due to this. Evolution Hoppip evolves into Skiploom at level 18 which then evolves into Jumpluff at level 27. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Routes 13, 14, 15, 32, 33 (Day) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Routes 11, 13, 14, 15, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 (Day) |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphireTrade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Five Island, Five Isle Meadow, Memorial Pillar, Resort Gorgeous, Water Labyrinth |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Diamond: Route 205 (North and South) (Poké Radar) Pearl: Fuego Ironworks, Route 205 (South) (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 205 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 32 and 33 (Day), Route 48 (all times) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only)Dream World |bwrarity=Common |xy = Route 7 |xyrarity = Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |type= |Channel=Back Yard |Trozei=Endless Level 15 Endless Level 31 Forever Level 15 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Pitfall Valley (4F-8F) Remains Island (B5F-B8F) |PMD2=Apple Woods (1F-5F) Oran Forest (1F-4F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. They do enjoy gentle breezes, though. |silver=Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away. |crystal=It can be carried away on even the gentlest breeze. It may even float all the way to the next town. |ruby=This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away. |sapphire=This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away. |emerald=This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, a Hoppip links leaves with others to prepare against being blown away. |firered=Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away. |leafgreen=To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. They do enjoy gentle breezes, though. |diamond=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way. |pearl=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way. |platinum=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way. |heartgold=To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. But they do enjoy gentle breezes, though. |soulsilver=Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away. |black=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way. |white=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way. |black 2=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way. |white 2=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way. |x=Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away. |y=It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 187 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 187 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 187 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 187 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 187 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 187 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 187 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 187 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 187 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Hoppip BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Hoppip XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Hoppip XY.gif |orasspr = Hoppip XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Hoppip XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Gallery 187Hoppip_OS_anime.png 187Hoppip_Dream.png 187Hoppip_Pokemon_Stadium.png 187Hoppip_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Hoppip_concept_art.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon